


Have You Lost Your Damn Mind?

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [21]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Prompt:  “Have you lost your damn mind!?”Character: FinnWarning: The Last Jedi Spoilers(? probably won’t be spoilers by the time this comes out)





	Have You Lost Your Damn Mind?

You waited. You were patient, you waited until you were all safe on the Falcon. You waited until Finn was alone and you wouldn’t be causing a scene. You were patient but that didn’t mean you weren’t upset. 

"Have you lost your damn mind!?” You hissed at Finn as you pulled him further off into a nook away from everyone else. 

“What?”

“What was that stunt? Rose had to fucking knock you out the way? Are you trying to get yourself killed? Is that it?!” You’re not truly angry even though you’re sure you sound like it. Really you just concerned and riding on the last of the adrenaline that had been produced when you realise that Finn was trying something completely suicidal.

“I…I was angry, okay…yell at me all you want, I realise I was being stupid.”

“I don’t want to yell at you, Finn…I was scared that my friend was going to die and there wasn’t anything I could do. I was really scared.” You press your hands onto his shoulders, looking up into his face. You want him to understand that he has friends and that they care what happens to him, that you care.

“I’m sorry…I…I’m really sorry.”

“Hey, it’s okay. Just…don’t scare me like that again?”


End file.
